I'm Coming Home
by Kittie Emily
Summary: Robin had fallen and left in its place a scared little boy that didn't couldn't remember a thing. COMPLETE.
1. Prologue

_**I'm Coming Home**_

Jack Haly might have been an old man but he wasn't a fool. Not in the least bit. He gave his signature smile as 'Dan', as he claimed to be, stood in front of him and tried desperately to convince him he _wasn't _Richard Grayson.

"The sight of a Grayson on the trapeze… you can't disguise that, son." Jack said watching 'Dan's over all reaction. Once it was finally settled 'Dan' couldn't hide behind his Dan persona he let his shoulders fall.

"Look how much you've grown, Dick…" Jack whispered out, looking at him. He felt he was his rightful grandfather, even if Dick wasn't directly related to him. He was the grandfather of the circus. He'd die before he'd let someone take away his family.

Well he tried, he wasn't going to get conned into feeding that man, Zucco. It was his fault Dick's parents died or at least it felt like it every God damn day. He placed a hand on the Ex-Flying Grayson's shoulder giving him another cheeky smile.

"Can you do one last favor for an old ring master?" Jack's voice felt soft and caressed that the words as he spoke. He looked into Dick's severely blue eyes and couldn't help but see John and Mary in both eyes. It made his chest tighten but he knew the moment he saw Dick's lips curl into a small but meaningful smile that he had said the right thing.

"Of course, old man."

- 000 -

It was a sight for sore eyes, the way he moved so gracefully in-between his team mates, he now knew they weren't his real siblings just his metaphorical ones, showed how much he had really kept up his skills.

It also made him wonder why Bruce Wayne would let the kid perform his old acts; these were dangerous to an untrained acrobat. Of course, Dick wasn't an amateur by far, but he wouldn't have had anyone to practice with. Bruce was a big man, he was quite sure he didn't have the limber limbs and the sheer flexibility for these things. So how would Dick have practiced?

The thoughts confused him to no end but he squashed them once he saw Dick perform his mother's favorite move. His eyes softened as his continued to watch his Godson move throughout the air like a bird that hadn't had his wings clipped. It was the best thing he had seen since that horrible day four years ago.

- 000 -

Robin yelled loudly as he was kicked to the edge of a building. His plan hadn't thought of the potential that Parasite had been released from his inhibitor collar. He groaned as he tried picking himself off the ground but he felt ill. His body felt ten times worse than it actually was. The ass had drained him again and he found himself combating his weakness to the brink of the death trying to get him back into the game.

Sweat dripped down his face as Parasite picked him up again, the purple veined creature just growled as he sucked Robin dry again. Every ounce of energy he had was just being drained.

"Acrobat, your skills were mighty useful. Too bad I enjoy Kryptonian more." Robin wanted so badly to lash out at Parasite but he couldn't find the energy to lift his arms, well to do much of anything except sit there and shut his eyes. He was accepting his fate for now. None of the other YJ members had noticed about Parasite's escape, well maybe now they did. Parasite slammed the boy wonder into the wall growling out.

Robin felt wetness dripping down the back of his neck as Parasite there him off the building. He could feel the wind billowing through his cape as he made the spiral down to Earth. His thoughts were muddied and he couldn't hear M'gann anymore. He sighed a shaking breath before he fainted in mid-air. His body fell onto of the circus tent before it rolled off slamming into the cemented ground. A little bit of blood began to pool around his head.

A few members of the circus that had seen the lump the hit the roof of the tent went outside in a murmur of a crowd. Jack Haly also went out to see what had everyone stopping in their place and leaving their designated duties to set up the tent. He pushed his way through the crowd to see a fallen boy on the ground. Jack's eyes widened knowing for a fact who the boy was. Robin, he was _the_ infamous partner of Batman but what was he doing here? Without Batman none the less.

"Get back to work you slobs! I'll handle this!" Jack said some people nodded while some rolled their eyes. He knew they weren't slobs; actually they were some of the cleanest people he knew. He just needed them gone so he could check up on Robin without running the risk of hurting anyone's identity. He knew how vigilantes worked.

It didn't take long to deduce the kid had been in a fight. Half of his mask was ripped off. Holes and cut marks riddled the young teen's clothing. Jack almost winced at the sight; this kid had had a harsh beating.

Jack knelt next to the kid, brushing his black bangs away from his face. He couldn't help but remark over the boy's likeness to Dick Grayson, then again most kids these days reminded him of Dick Grayson.

"Hey, son, you awake?" Jack's voice cooed out, trying not to wake the kid up harshly. He noticed the blood and the bruise that was steadily forming on the side of the kid's face. His speaking in the soft voice earned a groan; it was weak but almost… familiar. He couldn't place it but the voice sounded way too familiar for comfort.

"Uhn…" Robin groaned out, his eyes opening half way. Jack's eyes widened almost immediately. Those were eyes he'd never forget. Grayson eyes. He felt his world turn a bit colder. All of his previous questions had answers now. Dick could perform because he was Robin. Batman had more than enough skill to keep Robin's determination and acrobatic skills intact. But… did that mean the Bruce Wayne was..? No, that would be impossible. Bruce was a play-boy; he couldn't have the discipline to be a crime fighting vigilante. At least not the best in the world… but Dick could? Maybe he wasn't giving Bruce enough credit. Maybe Bruce could be… Batman.

"Who are you?" Jack heard the voice under him groan out. It was Dick's voice, that solidified ever single question in his mind. Batman plucked him from the circus because Batman knew Dick had the skills to be a great man and a great vigilante. Bruce had been to the show that night as well. It was too big of a coincidence to turn a blind eye to.

"I'm Jack Haly, y'know. 'Old man.'" Jack didn't exactly like what Dick's words meant. How come he couldn't recognize him? He had always been the cool grandfather. His eyes trailed back to the teen's neck that had a small pool of blood dripping from it. It clicked suddenly. Had Dick hit his head so hard that he lost his memory? It seemed like almost a blessing in disguise. He wanted to beg so much earlier when Dick came into the main room to tell them the Dangers were leaving. He wanted so badly to beg his grandson to stay and be part of the circus again but he didn't. He knew clinging to false hopes would get him no where. But here they were; Robin, well Dick, bleeding next to him without the slightest clue of who Jack was.

"Old man…?" Dick's weakly questioning voice came out. Jack looked behind him knowing that no one else had seen this was Robin. He could be selfish for once in his life; he slowly peeled off the kid's mask and shirt. He winced when he saw the bruises and a few scattered scars along his body. Yes, Batman was never getting his Grandson back. Not while life still resided in his body.

"I'm your grandfather, Jack Haly…" Jack began to explain to his amnesiac grandchild with the biggest smile on his face. The Grayson part of his family was coming home.

Dick Grayson was coming home.


	2. Dead Birds Don't Fly

'_Parasite has been released by a double agent; your mission is now to apprehend him_.' The voice of reason was cool and collected, completely unaware of what the words meant for anyone on his team. It seemed like the average 'Justice System is corrupted so now we have to fix everything' situation. He moved his eyes to look at Roy.

'_Got it.' _A voice that sounded like it was the oldest of them all thought as he came to a realization, '_Anyone see or hear Robin? He usually isn't gone this long._' Roy had called for back up the moment he noticed Robin had gone missing and Kaldur had been in the vicinity tracking Parasite anyway so meeting up hadn't been too hard.

'_You know he goes off and does his 'ninja' thing. I bet he is waiting for us with Parasite already bound._' A female voice hissed out. If it was possibly to have an eye-roll tone she'd have it in her voice.

A green skinned with reddish hair nodded to a taller man that the outline of the Superman symbol embroidered on his bosom.

'_Split up. Call if you need back up._' Kaldur stated with a bit of wonderment at the previous thoughts. Red Arrow had a point; Robin would have been back by now. He shook his head light turning to the opposite direction they just needed to find Parasite. Most likely the scenario would be Robin found him first and was just waiting for back up. At least he hoped that was what was keeping their youngest member from showing up or answering their thought calls.

- 000 -

It seemed like M'gann had been searching forever when she found something. It wasn't much but it caught her attention for the moment. It was yellow with a lot of red on it and it glistened in the faintly light area as it hung out of the dumpster. She moved towards the object picking it up and examining it. The red stains were slick with what looked like blood. She wiped it off almost immediately recognizing the object. She screamed loud enough to grab Conner's attention while he was using his 'Super'-patches to help recharge his abilities.

Conner ran towards his girlfriend, her screaming had him beyond worried. He leapt over the building, getting increasingly agitated he suddenly tried to think out to his teammates.

'_Kaldur, Artemis, Red Arrow! Do you hear M'gann's screaming?_' Conner growled out in his head, she had quieted down but he was near enough to land behind her. He stumbled forward quickly moving to his distressed girlfriend.

"M'gann, are you alright?" He said roughly looking around the area using his x-ray vision. He didn't see anything worth noticing in the alley.

Kaldur, Artemis, and Red Arrow dropped behind them quickly looking around the area as well. The two archers held their weapons at attention, loading an arrow while looking for a threat. Kaldur held with water whips out, waiting for something in the dark to attack. When they noticed there was no one their but themselves they put away their weapons and turned to M'gann, who had tears streaming down her face. She seemed to stare out into space as it trying to find something.

"M'gann, what happened?" Her worried boyfriend said, placing his hand on her shoulders. He didn't notice she had a object in her hands until M'gann dropped it. It made a clattering noise as it hit the ground. Conner jumped looking down before looking up. M'gann's hands shook as they were covered in a wet substance that looked like blood. Her eyes were wide with fear as her body shook.

"R-Robin…" She stuttered out, the tears started to flow from her eyes at a much faster pace. Conner moved his hand to grab the yellow and red thing that had dropped from her trembling fingers. His thumb ran over one of the pocket. He knew this object. It was a belt, specifically Robin's belt. _And it was covered in blood_.

Conner's stomach fell; he snapped his head around, realizing that M'gann's mind couldn't support the link now. He then turned himself completely around tossing the belt to Kaldur, who caught it with ease. Suddenly the world around the team became a dark, suffocating void as they realized what this could vaguely mean to their team.

"Kal—"

"I understand, I can see. Should we call for backup?" Kaldur spoke his thoughts aloud being the voice of reason and leadership; internally he knew how big of a shit hole he was going to be in with Batman. He wouldn't blame the man from firing him from his role as leader even though he hadn't originally been assigned this mission.

"No. Are you crazy? He'll kill us!" Artemis yelled, suddenly quite scared of how Batman would lash out at the team for having Robin injured… or quite possibly worse.

"But what it this is our only chance at saving him, Art? Unless you don't want to save him and you're the mole after all!" Roy hissed, showing his sudden new found anger at Artemis. He lashed out like a caged tiger that had been released from a too tight cage.

Artemis stayed silent folding her arms, trying not to snap back. Having a yelling match wouldn't help any them right now, especially not Robin.

"…I think you should look first before calling _anyone_." A gruesome voice echoed through the ally. Conner grabbed M'gann backing up from the voice. The team suddenly moved into attack mode. Then they become confused when Robin walked out of the shadows without his belt and cape.

"The looks on your faces were reason enough to take this form, oh well. I need to leave now." Robin's form morphed into the form of Parasite. The wicked grin that laced his face was enough to ignite even Miss Martian and she was almost catatonic. Parasite started to move catching the arrow that flew out him with high velocity with relative ease.

"Robin's reflexes are brilliant. But I'll never get to taste them again. Pity." The veined creature said with a wicked grin.

"What did you do to him!" Conner yelled out, trying to hold back even though every muscle in his body screamed to run and punch this parasitic man.

"Maybe you should find his body before someone else does. You all don't need your identities comprised now do you?" Conner's emotion control snapped. He ran at the man trying to get a punch into the parasite's face but found himself slammed into the wall. Conner growled noticing Parasite at the other end of the alley fighting off Red Arrow and Artemis.

Conner snarled again taking a step forward before he noticed M'gann's hands moving. She kept Parasite in place as she invaded his mind. Usually thing was against her code of ethics, but ethics didn't matter when a teammate's life was in stake.

Parasite froze in his spot feeling a cold grip on his mind. He shut his eyes, suddenly knowing how to combat the ability that he had previously stolen. He thought a lie so devious that it would leave the entire team ripped apart giving him time to escape to retake his freedom.

_It hadn't been that hard of a battle, early on Robin had faltered giving Parasite the perfect opportunity to absorb Robin's strength. After that the fight had been a one-two knock out. He grabbed the teen vigilante by the neck and slammed him against the wall. _

_Parasite watched Robin fall limp in between his fingers. He felt Robin's throbbing veins in his neck slow until the point where there wasn't even moment, just a calm nothingness. Batman's partner had stopped struggling and had died in his hands. He felt proud of himself for taking out the side-kick. He almost wondered if he could turn the body into Joker to get that reward for Robin's death. He felt the smirk appear on his face as he slammed the teen into the wall again for added measure._

_Parasite gave Robin a quick run through; before unbuckling the teen's bloody belt and throwing it into the alley. He needed them looking in the opposite direction of where he was headed. He then took Robin's body and threw it off the building as far as he possibly could, it was quite a distance with the help of the Kryptonian's super strength. If nothing Parasite had done killed him, then sure the fall from the building did._

M'gann dropped him, shaking once more. She started to scream at Parasite, the rage and complete and utter failure that coursed through her veins gave her the ammunition to remove herself from her naivety and innocence persona. She wanted to kill him, just wanted to end him like he had Robin. She felt strong arms wrap around her waist. She calmed down before fresh tears started down her face.

"He… he_ killed_ Robin."

Parasite felt the knock out blow before he could register what happened. The inhibitor collar was placed on his neck as Kaldur took a breath trying to think of what to do in the situation at hand. M'gann's bond relinked all of them together, all of their emotions of pain, grief, and never ending agony coursed through their brains. Kaldur close his eyes, trying not to think about the leader inheritance he could no longer give to Robin.

"We have to alert Batman."


	3. He Knew, He Just Knew

Dick sat on a chair looking up at a wall with Jack Haly sitting behind him trying to calm down his sporadically beating heart. He swallowed, feeling the cold rag touch his neck as they rode on the train.

"Do you have any idea what hurt ya this badly, son?" Jack asked watching his Godson winced at as he applied the wet rag to his neck once more. He watched Dick tense before he saw the head shake.

"I… don't remember anything." Dick's shoulders fell as his head leaned forward. Jack moved his hand to his Godson's shoulder.

"It's okay, Dick. We'll help you remember." Jack said in a soothing voice. He looked down at the rag; the white rag now had a pinkish tint with Dick's dried blood. He frowned with a sigh.

"Come on, I'll show you to a room to sleep in for now. We'll talk in to morning." He stood up helping Dick to a standing position. He watched the young teen blink trying to concentrate on not falling.

"Do I have a concussion?" Dick asked before pausing. How did he know what a concussion was? He knew it was a brain injury that caused dizziness and trouble concentrating. People weren't supposed to sleep for twenty-four hours if they had one for fear of falling into a coma.

Jack was almost at a lost for words. Dick knew what a concussion was? That made him almost immediately on edge. How many times had Bruce let his Godson have a concussion for the thought of checking for it became an unconscious action? Yeah, Bruce Wayne would never touch his godson again. That man was a horrible parent if he let the boy become Robin and let him deal with those psychopathic villains in Gotham.

"We'll get you checked out by Marie; she's the resident nurse here. I'll re-introduce you to her." Jack said rubbing his hand on Dick's all too muscular back. He felt a bit of anger well up into his stomach. What ever had happened to Dick was most likely a blessing in disguise for both of them. Dick wouldn't have to go back to being beaten on a daily basis and Jack received his Godson back. Jack lightly held onto Dick as they moved through the train's box cars.

They stopped in front of a door which Jack rapidly knocked on. The door slid open to reveal a ginger haired woman, her hair was bunned up with braids, freckles where dotted on her pale cheeks as she gave a warm, motherly smile to the two males in front of her. Her light green eyes glittered with mirth as she laid her eyes on the younger of the two. She wore a black tank top with matching sweat pants. She seemed to have been relaxing before she opened the door, Dick thought to himself.

"Is that...?" Her sweet voice cooed out almost excitedly. She knew that hair, those eyes, and that skin tone. She almost couldn't believe who she saw.

"It is, Marie." Jack said watching the woman's features brighten dramatically. She moved over from the doorway making room for the two in her room that was filled to the brim with medical supplies and clothing for costume changes. Jack and Dick slipped into the room. The boy's eyes were wide as he looked over the entire room, taking in all the sights and smells. He stiffened as he felt two arms warp around his shoulders.

"My God, Dick it's been… years." Marie said, clinging onto him letting the sudden waves of happiness roll off of her and onto him. Dick felt her let go, watching the tears roll down her face.

"Years?" Dick asked the woman. The woman looked over to Jack at a loss for words. She turned around pulling open a bag on a desk. She rummaged through it. She made an 'Aha!' noise when she found what see had been looking for.

Marie turned back around, crouching with a small, white flashlight in her hands.

"Dick, honey, I need you to stand still. I'm going to need to test the dilation of your eyes, all right? I need to make sure there's nothing wrong besides the obvious." Marie watched Dick nodded, confused but he knew he needed to let her do this. He didn't know how or why though.

Marie nodded flipping on the light, flashing it into one of Dick's eyes before the other.

"No concussion… but want to explain to me why Dick can't remember his own godmother?" Marie said with a raised voice, there was a bit of confusion but most underlying anger at Jack. Jack winced, knowing this would eventually happen. Marie was a nice, calm, and almost sugar sweet woman but not being remembered put even the best on periphery of anger.

"I found him outside the circus in Geneva. He looked like he had been beaten pretty severely, I dunno by who or what though. I took him in since, well, it's Dick." Marie gave a nod, running her fingers through Dick's messy hair seemingly accepting the explanation.

"There's obvious brain damage, amnesia long term. Short term should be fine." Marie deduced with a smile on her face. She rubbed her thumb across his forward which rewarded her with a light blush across Dick's cheeks.

"Does _he_ know about this?" Marie looked up to Jack, with a plain as day look of bewilderment.

"Yeah, why else would Dick be in Europe? I doubt he'd let Dick just wonder around in Geneva without consent." Jack said a bit quickly. Marie looked down before moving her eyes to Dick.

"It's nice to see you again, Robin." Marie said, smiling at the confused Dick. His eyes looked back and forth between Jack and Marie clearly conveying the multitude of emotions he suddenly felt.

"Robin? I thought my name was Dick?" He asked quite perplexed. Marie gave a small giggle before standing up to her full height, she wasn't tall but she was average in height, around five foot six inches while being barefoot.

"Your mother used to call you her little Robin." The nurse said, still giving that sugar-filled smile.

"My mother?" Dick asked in a smaller voice. He knew what the word meant but he had absolutely no idea why his chest felt so heavy upon hearing the words. His voice betrayed him in cracking under the words.

"Yes, your mother…" Marie gave Jack a look, almost asking if he could leave. Jack sighed before giving her a nod, knowing this was a sore topic to be around in the circus. It would be easier to tell with the least amount of people possible in the area. He backed out of the room, slipping out as quietly as possible.

"Dick, let me tell you about your parents. John and Mary Grayson, also known as The Flying Graysons…" Marie began in her soft, motherly voice. She pulled a rolling chair for Dick to sit in as she knelt in front of him holding his hands. She'd be there for him during this; she swore she wouldn't leave him this time around. Not like they had all failed to be there for him after the incident.

This time would be different, she swore. This time they wouldn't let some rich man take Dick away because they share a similar history. No, this time his _real _family would be there for him, fighting tooth and nail for him. She moved her fingers over his hand, telling him about everything. About his mother when Marie had met her, how the Mary and John met, how they fell in love and had a little boy named Richard. Her chest ached with the new found emotional pain that she had buried four years ago.

"They loved you, Dick. They loved you more than anything on God's given Earth." Marie whispered, moving her soft fingers over the boy's rougher knuckles.

"I know." Dick whispered, looking down at his lap. He couldn't figure out why or how he knew.

_He just knew they did._

_-000-_

**A/N:**

I'm so sorry for the OC, I needed a nurse character. ;n; I wasn't sure if there was already one, I assumed not. Marie (mah-re) won't play a huge role in the story, she's just there incase injuries come along. So don't fret!

Also if you couldn't tell there's also a pattern to the chapter updates. One from Haly's then one from JLA/YJ then on from Haly's then one from JLA/YJ. That's how it's going to be for the most part.

**V Click Below To Leave a Review For This Chapter. Don't Post Spoilers Please! V**


	4. Memories Hold Such Secrets

"What?" A male voice said in a quite angry tone. The growl that came from his throat echoed through the entire room.

Kaldur moved forward opening a clear plastic bag that held Robin's belt, "We found this at the scene of the crime. Only M'gann and Parasite have touched it after it was removed from Robin."

The team gathered in the room with Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Green Arrow, and the Martian Manhunter. They were the only available Justice League members at the current moment to hear their case. Batman look as stoic as ever but you could feel the anger and rage that pooled off of him, he couldn't believe these children. His son was not dead. Robin had been in worse situations and lived without his belt.

"What other evidence do you have to support your accusation?" Batman said his words were being eaten alive by the growls that escaped his throat. His hands were clenched in fist as his hands shook with rage. He felt the need to punch a large hole into something.

"I… I went into Parasites mind. It was on accident, I couldn't properly control myself. I pulled the memory of what Parasite did to Robin." M'gann tried her best to stand strong around the League. She suddenly felt like everything was her fault. Her body trembled as she tried to control herself.

"She replayed the memory for us on the Bioship on the way home." Kaldur said, gritting his teeth trying not to lose his backbone in front of all of them. Being able to stand up to Batman was one thing. Standing up to five League members was something entirely different.

"_I_ expect the same treatment," Bruce began. Diana moved her hand to Batman's shoulder. Bruce's eyes under his cowl moved to meet Diana's as she gave him a squeeze. He wanted to growl at her but he couldn't find the hatred to throw at her, "_we_ expect the same treatment. You will replay the memory for all of us." He finished his statement shrugging off her hand. He needed to keep his anger going; it was the only way he'd feel anything but loss. He didn't want to feel that hole that was starting to eat away since Kaldur had first said, '_Robin is dead._'

M'gann's eyes widened before looking at J'onn, unsure if Batman should be allowed to watch his partner's death. J'onn nodded to fellow green Martian giving her his approval.

M'gann shivered before feeling Conner's hand on her shoulder. She looked up to him before taking a breath and shutting her eyes. She immediately projected the memory she had taken from Parasite to the computer. She found it easier to use a medium that could already project images instead of having to drain herself trying to just show it into all of the minds.

Everyone in the room looked towards the screen of the TV. It was a bit faded but after a moment it cleared up. Parasite's thoughts were loud and clear to all watching.

_It hadn't been that hard of a battle, early on Robin had faltered giving Parasite the perfect opportunity to absorb Robin's strength. After that the fight had been a one-two knock out. He grabbed the teen vigilante by the neck and slammed him against the wall. _

Bruce watched the moves Robin performed, narrowing his eyes under his cowl. Those were not Robin's moves. He'd wait to see the rest of the 'memory' before acting on what he knew was a false memory. It still made him winced though when the image of his ward was slammed into the wall. He found his gloved hands being squeezed lightly by Diana's own hand. He wormed his hand out of her grip, not comfortable with any of the JLA or YJ knowing about their relationship.

_Parasite watched Robin fall limp in between his fingers. He felt Robin's throbbing veins in his neck slow until the point where there wasn't even moment, just a calm nothingness. Batman's partner had stopped struggling and had died in his hands. He felt proud of himself for taking out the side-kick. He almost wondered if he could turn the body into Joker to get that reward for Robin's death. He felt the smirk appear on his face as he slammed the teen into the wall again for added measure._

Bruce growled quite loudly when Parasite's thoughts literally thought about Robin's heartbeat stopping into nothingness. He felt the need to slam someone into a wall and beat someone's face in. Either would be great for the amount of anger that lashed from his cowled eyes. The TV would have exploded if Bruce had been a metahuman.

_Parasite gave Robin a quick run through; before unbuckling the teen's bloody belt and throwing it into the alley. He needed them looking in the opposite direction of where he was headed. He then took Robin's body and threw it off the building as far as he possibly could, it was quite a distance with the help of the Kryptonian's super strength. If nothing Parasite had done killed him, then sure the fall from the building did._

"Robin is_ not_ dead." Bruce stated flatly and sharply. Everyone turned to look at him like the man's costume had suddenly turned pink.

"Batman it is _plain as day_ from the memory-." J'onn began but he was cut off by Batman as he snapped at the Martian.

"Those aren't _Robin_'s moves. If you were his real teammates you would have noticed that." Batman let a growl escape his throat.

"Parasite has before been known to pass lie detector tests as well as being able to out do Martian Manhunter. This memory is, for the most part, fabricated. I cannot stress the severity of the error you all have made." Bruce's thoughts were swirling in his mind coming up with one hundred and one different ways to figure out what had happened in there that was true.

"Most of the memory is true but not all of it. Robin's heart was still beating when he was thrown off the building. You cannot, no matter how many times you have seen it, fake a death in your memory. It is impossible." Bruce's eyes moved over his team. He couldn't even begin to say how peeved he was with them. They had done something foolish.

Batman moved out of the area they were in towards the Zeta beam. He needed to get to Geneva before the evidence was washed away.

"Batman, where are you-?" Superman started to speak before Bruce cut him off.

"Geneva. I'm going to find my _son_."

"_02 Batman, Goodbye Batman._" The Zeta beam's voice echoed into the room leaving everyone stunned. They weren't sure what to make of the current situation but Diana quickly took charge.

"You are all dismissed and will not be on active duty until we deem otherwise. You should all head to your respective homes while we deal with the ramifications of your actions." She said moving out of the room.

Superman glanced at Conner with a look that meant, 'You could have stopped this. This is your fault.' He then turned away following Diana out of the room. J'onn looked at M'gann and moved to her as Conner growled and stormed out of the room.

"This is not your fault, M'gann. You had no idea." M'gann never looked up, tears just streamed down her face.

"If Robin is dead now… now it's my fault." M'gann said in a small voice. J'onn took her hand before disappearing with her leaving Green Arrow with Artemis. Neither spoke to the other but both moved to the Zeta beam. They left leaving the room completely empty besides Kaldur, who stood looking at the ground.

"Robin… I have failed you." He muttered to himself before taking the Zeta beam to Atlantis. He wouldn't be able to confront anyone about he failings until later.


	5. Knives

Marie kept her arm around the youngest member of their troupe. The boy looked amazing as the tent quickly went up with everyone except herself and Dick helping out. She had to watch over and play Mama Bear for now, making sure Dick didn't accidentally hurting himself.

"I saw an Elephant feed box. Do you… do we have an elephant?" Dick asked the amazement for everything around him clogged every sense on his body. His brain worked over time processing and filing away plans if he ever needed to escape, how hard he'd have to throw a knife to hit the bulls-eye with the lack of wind and elements. He blinked over the thought not really sure of how he knew some of this information.

"Not on international tours." Marie replied, placing a hand on his back in between his defined shoulder blade. She looked at the hustling going around them as she pushed him lightly to a direction. Marie needed to know if Bruce Wayne had any idea of his charge being here. Not that she wanted to send him home… she just needed to make sure Jack hadn't just whisked the boy away like he had dreamt of doing for so long after he lost Dick's custody battles.

Dick felt a movement around him not that is wasn't common for the stage of unpacking they were going through. This was a different movement, one that sent alarms rolling through his spine. He paused in his step watching a large, built Russian, you could hear it in the way he shouted to his partner, man twirling a knife around. He was robust; the scarred and tanned man looked like he'd have too many stories to tell and not enough time to speak about them. He had black hair and fresh grass green eyes. Dick's own orbs of blue hues gazed over the knife as if assessing it. It was a beautiful piece of work, no doubt finding its origin back in Mother Russia as the performer himself had most likely come from.

The man moved his face, taking a long looked at the small boy. Dick involuntarily stepped forward, leaving Marie to catch up behind him.

"What's your name?" The young teen asked, wanting to know what to call this adventuring type man. He could almost feel the pride and asterous-ness oozing off of him.

"Nikolai Voroninov the great, fantastic knife thrower!" Nikolai posed as if there was a mountainous amount of applause echoing the stands. His voice was soaked in a Russian accent that completely oozed and spoke a million words of the amount of time he had spent in the country.

"And I'm his partner, Sophia Voroninova." A slender woman with curves in all of the places, to say the least her beauty put Marie's to shame. She had light brown hair and amber eyes. Her voice carried a harsher accent but it sounded alluring as it flew from her mouth. Dick stood there, blinking trying not to leave his mouth open. Sophia traced her finger down his jaw line before curling under his chin and pushing his jaw closed.

"I am Nikolai's wife. We do the knife act." She stated, almost purring out the words in the accent. She drug her finger from under his chin, letting her husband wrap his arms around her shoulders.

"We could always give a demonstration if you'd like?" Nikolai's voice was deep, before friendly. It was like he was inviting you to a private party. Dick nodded eagerly, wanting to see the man in action. Marie's hands gave Dick's shoulder's squeezing to let him know she was there. She leaned forward, whispering into his ear.

"I need to make a phone call, but I'll be back in a jiffy." Marie stated, letting go of Dick. Dick watched her disappear into the crowd of people. He turned back into watching the Russian couple before smiling brightly.

"Maybe after you're done, you could teach me?" He was excited. It made the large man shake with his profound laughter.

"A little boy trying something so dangerous I should be proud to teach a brave boy such a thing!" Nikolai's eyes smiled as did his lips. Dick felt the heat coat his cheeks before thrusting an arm into the air with a shouted, 'Woo!' He couldn't wait to do this!

Nikolai turned his head to his wife; she gave him a nod before slipping out of his arms to fetch the knives. She seemed a bit proud as well, not many people showed an appreciation to the art anymore. She could grow to enjoy the boy's enthusiasm.

_-000-_

Sorry this took so long to post and it's not even a lot. I haven't had a review on this in a while… so I had no inspiration to write this. Review please DX!

Reviews keep me going, sadly. v.v

Shout out to Unleash the Shadows for the kick in the butt of this chapter.

LAV U WIFFU


	6. Of Bats and Women

Batman stood on top of a building, his piercing gaze scrutinized every building in the city for one that matched the same one from the memory that M'gann had shown the League. He couldn't seem to concentrate though, his mind was a buzz with information and other thoughts that he couldn't calm down.

Young Justice might be the reason his son was dead. No, he would not _allow_ that.

"Bruce." A female voice echoed behind him. The man turned his head to face the Amazon woman; his black cape billowed in the wind behind him. Wonder Woman had followed him but he knew that she was only making sure he was all right. He had left Mount Justice seething beyond any reasonable thinking.

"Batman," He grunted out. Bruce did not want the entire world to know his identity. People might have bugged the roofs in Europe. They were in Europe, not in America. He was unsure of people were more paranoid than he was. He would be sure to bug the roofs of all of Europe on a later date, after they found Robin.

They couldn't risk exposure here, he thought to himself trying to get his line of thinking back to somewhere more productive in founding his lost partner.

"Batman," The Amazon woman said rolling her eyes. She folded her arms raising an eyebrow at him.

"Did you honestly think I wasn't coming?" She stated, accusing him of not wanting her to be there. Her eyes bored into the white-out guards that faced her until Batman had looked back to the city.

"I told you not to come for a reason, Diana." Batman said, trying not to growl out the words. He was at his patience's end with this city until he found the building he was looking for. Diana always seemed to help him think clearer. He didn't like it, not at all. He'd rather be doing this with his _son. _He moved forward, opening his cape to glide before he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Bruce, talk to me. You're pushing me away." Diana's voice was soft but showed signs of deep rooted hurt. She needed an answer. Diana stopped the man from leaving by grabbing his arm and propelled them above the city. She could feel the protests from the man but knew they weren't going to do much to stop her. He might have had the brains, but she had the brawn.

"…I'm trying to save my son, _Princess_." Bruce answered before continuing, "The Justice League lost him and I have to find him, you know that." He said, loud enough to hear but Diana could feel the pain. It was ever present in his voice as of recently. She never blamed him though.

Sometimes Bruce would be a bit rough with her, as of recently, just because of how emotionally crippling losing his son had been. There had been covers ups on top of cover ups to keep Dick Grayson's disappearance from getting out. It was stressing her boyfriend beyond a point he could take and it bothered her. She didn't want him hurting himself in desperation.

"Bruce, you can ask for help." The princess's voice was soft, trying to let him know they could help if he'd let them.

"I don't want it; you all will just fuck it up like always." Bruce snapped at Diana. He felt her physically recoil, almost dropping the man. He was ready to plummet back down to Earth, he never was a fan of flying in the air like some sort of rag doll.

"Bruce, you don't mean that..." Diana's words were almost a whisper, she felt like he had given her a blow to the stomach. It didn't feel like she was getting enough air suddenly.

"The Justice League is being given my resignation." Batman hissed out. Diana didn't know what to say, Bruce was leaving? She understood why but… he was going to leave? How would that help solve anything?

"Why?" Diana asked. She knew Robin had something to do with it but there was more than what Bruce was telling her. She could feel it.

"Young Justice lost my son, believed him to be _dead_. They didn't bother to check or look for the body. Young Justice was a mistake. I'm not going back to deal with that mess we want to call a team. The only reason that team is existent is because of Robin. _You know that_." Bruce's voice moved to a lower octave in the last bit of his statement.

"Then we dismantle Young Justice, there are other ways of dealing with this." Diana said quickly, they couldn't lose Batman and she couldn't lose Bruce! He was too big of a part of the Justice League to let him go just like that. He was too big of a part in her life to just let him go that easily.

"_No_, I'm not going to be of any use to anyone until Dick is back in the Manor with _me_." Bruce said. The Dark Knight felt the ground beneath his feet. He sighed; he hadn't realized that they were moving. His brain was just on overload trying to deal with all of this. He straightened his body, Diana and himself were eye level with each other while she was in costume. Her heels were a gift sometimes.

"Then we'll help whether you like it or not." Bruce felt Diana's hand under his chin before her lips crushed his against roughly, instigating a kiss he couldn't fight. Not because he didn't want to, but because he knew how much this would mean to her. She needed a way to express herself and this was the only way she knew how to.

Diana pulled back; watching the corners of Bruce's mouth twitch into something she could guess was a smile.

"Then be of use, instead of trying to instigate a _session_ you might want to help me find Robin." Bruce said, the amusement danced on his voice. He didn't quite understand how she did it, but Diana knew how to work him out of a frenzy just about as well as Dick did. Diana smiled at him before he looked away.

"Are you still sending your resignation?" the Amazon asked curiously. A smile was playing on her lips as she waited with baited breath to hear his response.

"No." was the Dark Knight's response.

_-000-_

Longer chapter :3

Okay, I totally ship Bruce/Diana a lot. D:

I almost forgot this was I'm Coming Home while I wrote this and uh… almost added some Tense to it. I'm stupid xDDDD

**V Click Below To Leave A Review! V**


	7. Dickichka

"So… like this right?" Dick asked moving his arm forward. The robust Russian man nodded quickly as his wife watched the two. Sophia kept a smile plastered on her face as she watched the two males work. She felt her heart suddenly drop as she watched the ex-Flying Grayson hit the bull's-eye; she could almost picture him as the son she could never bear. The males had barely been there five minutes, Nikolai teaching him how to throw a knife. As uncommon as the one her husband threw at least five times a performance, the child was a protégé to be able to land such a shot on his first try.

Sophia drummed her fingers against her arm, watching Dick make every bull's-eye that they had put. Nikolai puffed out his chest, running his hand through the boy's hair.

"Perfect! Bravo, young one. You've done… exceptionally well, better than I did starting out." The large man chuckled as Sophia moved forward, kneeling in front of the boy. She could see how flustered he was with pride.

"Well done, Dickichka." Sophia purred out, as she stood once more she gave a quick peck to the boy's forehead. She smiled softly as his face slowly turned a darker red. This boy was shy in personal situations yet outgoing in impersonal situations. Dick Grayson was the embodiment of adorable. If she ever had a son, she'd want him to be just like this boy. Curious, beautiful, and above all… so innocent of the atrocities of life.

_-000—_

Marie curled the telephone wire around her finger, hoping someone would pick up. She didn't know why she was doing this, if the people she was calling knew anything about tracing or whatever those things were called they'd find them in a heart beat. But she really felt the need to talk to Dick's legal guardians, if anything to let them know he was okay.

"_Hello, Wayne residence. Alfred Pennyworth speaking, may I help you_?" The voice was a derivative of British, she could tell that much. It had been a long time since she had called the place. She wondered if this was the same butler she had met four years ago after _that_ night. The man came packing the world most delicious cookies; it almost made her mouth water. She shook her head trying to get serious, this was a serious conversation.

"Yes, this is Marie Cunnings," Marie began, she took a breath before sighing out, "I'm calling about Richard Grayson." She could hear some mumblings in the back of the phone. There seemed to be someone next to Alfred conversing with him and the other voice didn't seem all that pleased. She could hear the phone moving to be given to another person. She frowned but tried not to let the frown leak into her voice.

"_What about Dick?_" It was a rougher, more taunt voice. It sent a shiver down her spine, "I… well… he's here. I was just wondering if you gave—" Marie gasped as she was cut off.

"_Where is 'here'? Why is he 'there'_?" The voice growled out, Marie squeaked trying to form words in her mouth.

"_H-Haley's Circus. We found him. He was… beaten pretty badly, he's recovering well right now but… there's something wrong—_" She was cut off yet again by the gruff sounding man on the other side of the phone.

"_What's wrong, tell me __**now**_." The voice growled at her, she was getting tired of this man's impatience but she knew some actors in the Circus that were worse. She sighed out, gritting her teeth.

"The kid was choked, there is bruising along his neck. He has a bruise the size of a grapefruit on the nape of his neck and a cut near his temple. He can't remember anything, I'm not sure whether that's a good thing or a bad thing. He has… scars along his body that do not fit any scenario a boy his age could get into unless abused by his home. I'm going to assume you're Bruce Wayne. You sound a lot stupider and nicer on T.V. Anyway, you're not getting Dick back. I'm not putting him in a home where he can get these types of scars.

"Good bye." Marie hung up the phone, fuming internally. Calling the Wayne Manor was a horrible idea but she needed to talk to the man that had put Dick through everything. They were his real family, not him. They should've been there for him more than that man that stole their baby bird away from his nest.

_Bruce Wayne needed to be a rich boy philanthropist somewhere else and leave their family **alone**._

_-000-_

Okay, there's a reason why this chapter is really short. The next chapter is going to be… VERY long. This is pretty much just filler to set up what's going to happen next chapter. I'm excited for it ^^

So leave a review please3


	8. Curiouser and Curiouser

I wasn't all entirely too sure on how this chapter would come out; I haven't actually written a chapter for this story in a little bit. I've been having like zero inspiration and zero reviews. Is it too much to ask for a review? Seriously? It must be! The reviews keep me going some days, but no one ever reviews. v_v Just take the time to leave a nice, short review! Please don't beg for an update the day I actually updated. I just kind of stare at it like...

"o_o' …?" My face is so confused. xD

~ Anyway on to the Story ~

-000- _**I'm Coming Home **_-000-

The ginger sat there, hands running through his reddish, orange hair. His legs trembled as the bounced around at speeds the normal eye couldn't see. The speedster couldn't believe what he had just seen! The feelings that exploded in his chest felt disgusting and wrong. He didn't like them, not at all.

"Wally… it's not your fault." A voice asked. Wally registered the bed he was sitting on moved with applied pressure from another body. His forest green eyes moved to look at the blonde that dared to disturb him.

"I should've come the moment I knew! You don't leave Robin alone in a place like _this_. Not with…" Wally tried not to yell and snap. He honestly was trying his damnest not to. But it hurt him on a level that even he didn't understand. They hadn't known his civilian identity but _he had. _He was the best friend! The bro. The guy Robin came to for comfort when Bats was unable to help. He should have been there for Rob; this was the moment he had known he failed. He shoved his face into his palms.

"Wally…" The blonde protested but Wally would have none of it. He just sped out of the room, leaving the door hanging open and the girl looking at the door. Her eyes fell to her fists that trembled. She had failed more than Wally had. Because of her and her team's mistakes Robin was amnesiac and stuck in a carnival that had no intentions of giving him up.

-000-

_It was simple, really. Get in, get out with their target. Wally shifted his feet back and a forth ready to run to grab the kid they were after. He had not been told exact details but he heard Haly's Circus and black hair, blue eyes and had to know it was Dick they were after. No one else would be of interest to Haly's other than him. He was their child and the circus would more than want to take him back. The speedster never thought they'd go _this _far to get their fallen Grayson… well maybe that wasn't the best description to give his best friend but it would stick for now. _

"I'm in position, waiting for the bird…_" Wally thought to M'gann who was currently talking to another ginger, a pretty woman that liked to laugh and smile. If Wally had a thing for gingers he'd be the one barking up that tree but—focus Wally. Need to grab Dick._

_The teen speedster rotated his shoulders waiting in position. Then he saw _him._ Dick had a wide smile on his face as he was surrounded by a man and a woman, the man had a large build that made him come off as a bit of an rustic looking man while the woman had curves in all the right places with light brown hair and matching amber eyes that just seemed to light of the world they gazed at. They all seemed keen on talking to him and he seemed just as keen to talk back. They looked almost like… a family. Something Dick hadn't had in a long time. It hurt, he felt hurt; a feeling that he wasn't exactly determined on feeling. He couldn't do this. He couldn't ruin Dick's happiness because Bats wanted this kid found and taken back. _

"I can't do it. I can't do it M'gann._" Wally thought to the Martian that was currently looking around giving her signal to move. The ginger woman next to M'gann moved to the other family. He didn't need to be far enough away to hear her call him Robin._

_Was Robin's cover blown? It had to be! How else did that woman know?_

"Robin's cover has been blown!_" He yelled in his thoughts, he received a few confused thoughts to his own; they hadn't know this kid was Robin. Wally had just dropped his best friend's biggest secret. Bats was going to kill him._

-000-

Dick moved around the area, the Dangers had peak his interest. They were acrobats for the most part, like him. They all said they were brother and sister but none of them looked the same except for their blue eyes. That looked similar to his own; he couldn't help but mentally comment. He threw himself into a series of acrobatic feats across the mat that Marie had laid out for him earlier. Sweat clung to his bangs and rolled down his face as he kept moving. He didn't understand why but he felt better moving in this fluid style than normally walking. It felt more comfortable, more form fitting and he enjoyed it. He wasn't expecting a pair of eyes to be watching him.

"Hey, dude!" Dick heard someone shout. He landed in a crouching position on the ground before looking up to see the ginger teen he had met earlier – though it felt like he had known him for ages, Dick didn't understand the feeling and it puzzled him.

"Hey… uhm… Wally?" Dick paused, shaking his head no, that wasn't the right name but somehow it found its way into his mouth. He blinked, clearly confused, "That's not your name… is it…" Dick said looking down, feeling a bit dejected. He felt like that every time he couldn't perfectly remember something to the tee. Names he had issues with but with weapons or styles or even languages he could remember! But people? No. Just no. That was like a huge blank in his memory box.

Wally froze, watching the kid. He seemed to know he said the right name but yet he knew it wasn't the name Wally had introduced himself with.

"Uhm, it's David… but my middle name is Wally! Sometimes I prefer it." Wally said as quickly as he could. Dick was remembering something, he hadn't told the teen vigilante his name, and the Boy Wonder's brain had supplied that himself. Maybe if the 'Dangers' stayed they could help Dick remember? It seemed to do some good. Artemis had gotten the boy to remember how to shoot a bow and arrow when she offered to teach him the art. Kaldur was teaching the young teen about fish and Dick seemed to know most of it already even though he hadn't had a clue as to how. M'gann was teaching him about cooking, though it seemed the amnesiac child seemed to know more about that art than she did; though it never bothered her seeing as it meant some of Robin's memories were intact. They had hope. It looked like everyone was chipping in to save their fallen bird.


	9. Memory, All Alone in the Moonlight

I feel so sorry for having you wait this long for a chapter. Honestly, I didn't mean to. So much s_t has been going on in my life that I haven't found time to write. And it bothers me because writing is my stress relief.

(Actually, I found the wonders of writing a suicidal character. Oh my God, it feels so unbelievably wonderful to write for someone that isn't afraid to kill themselves. Seriously, cutting and suicide? J_s it's like the greatest escape from all of my pent up frustration and anger.) Of course this does affect my writing. Some parts might become angrier or more harmful than normal. I'll try to keep this K+ as possible. But I can't hold any promises.

Please review this chapter, I really do feed myself and inspiration from them. Also, I really wanted Wally and Dick to make out. I'm not sure why they haven't yet, but I think it's because I'm trying to not make this have a pairing. D:

Enjoy, _please_, I wrote my little bleeding heart out.

_-000-_

Darkness was the only thing he could see, he felt warm and softness surrounding him. But the darkness seemed to soothe him more than the warm, comfortableness he felt.

_Robin_…

That voice?

_Hello, who's there?_

He tried to say something back or he hoped he said something back. He really didn't want to feel the feeling of failure all over again. He felt something really warm touch his face, he recoiled trying to pull the delightfully pleasant covers over his suddenly warm face.

_Rob, get up! Come on, Rob…_

Dick protested to wanting to get up. When he figured the voice wouldn't leave him alone until he finally come fully to he cracked open an eye to stare right into a pair of green ones. The ginger's face was so close to his own that he could have sworn he could count the seemingly never ending freckles on the teen in front of him. Emerald green eyes blinked at him as he stared, he wasn't sure how long he was staring but he watched the Danger suddenly talk.

"Rob, you gotta stop looking at me like that!" David whined out. Dick could see a hint of a shy blush had covered his face. _Why was he blushing?_

"Like wah?" Dick said tiredly. He body protested to being awake, it wanted more sleep! It wasn't natural for a kid to be up at… Dick's eyes flicked over to the clock. _8 a.m._

"Those blue eyes, Rob. They… I unno, look like they're going to kill me if I move the wrong way!" Dick was dumbfounded by David's response. Kill him? How could eyes kill him? Surely they were not weapons? Could eyes even be capable of being weapons? If anything they showed weakness to an enemy. Dick blinked, suddenly he felt more puzzled. Amnesia sucked.

"David, what are you talking about? And why are you calling me _Rob_, my name is _Dick_." The younger of the two mumbled out, the ginger always had the tendency to, at random yet almost constant intervals, call him Rob. He would always shoot the ginger a glare and then the Danger would falter mid-step almost like he had seen a ghost. It unnerved the younger teen greatly.

"Aha… sorry…" David had opened his mouth to speak but closed it. Dick wondered for a moment what he might what begun to say. Maybe he was going to explain his actions? Dick perked up, stretching and yawning (with his hand of his mouth of course). He wasn't sure where he learned the action or why he felt like he would be in absolute deep trouble if he didn't keep a hand over his mouth as he did the involuntary action but he wasn't that curious whoever had taught him (whoever had raised him) must have done that. Dick sat up, refusing to let his memory get the best of him at this point. He would prosper when he, finally, had access to all of his memories. …Sometimes he'd day dream about who he was. Who he could have been, where he could be right now if he hadn't have had his accident.

"Earth to Dick! Wa—David calling!" Dick had been forcibly removed from his head to see a picture phone point at him. He saw a snap shot flash and something rolled through him. A strong current, a wave of sudden emotions. He felt his body slump back into the mattress he was laying on as his mind was pivoted into darkness. Not a comfortable either, one that sent his very being into overdrive and his mind reeling with unneeded and unnecessary pressure.

_-000-_

_He heard a click noise as he blinked the purple dots out of his eyes. How long would they be here? Dick groaned looking up to a larger man. He was well built, wide shoulders, a (fake) smile. How did he know it was fake, the the smile the man plastered on his face was just that? Plastered. Dick was puzzled. He moved his body and hands around the man's leg. He could hear an 'Aww' rippled through something. There was a large white barrier in front of him that made annoyingly loud clicking sounds every so often with a disgusting amount of yelling 'Wayne, Mr. Wayne!' During it all some of the whiteness dulled while other parts became brighter. The white wall seemed to do that at random intervals. He felt severely overwhelmed as he turned his face into Bruce's (he knew that name… didn't he?) leg. _

_Dick felt strong, capable arms picked him up from under his shoulders. His smaller arms instinctively grabbed around the man's neck while the small child buried his face in the space between Bruce's neck and shoulder. Dick mumbled something to the man that he, himself, did not know. But whatever _it_ was it caused the man carrying him to hold him unbelievably tighter, not in an uncomfortable sense but more of a reassuring sense. He almost confused himself with those thoughts. Why would this man do this for him? Who was he to Dick?_

I want to go home.

_Dick knew, suddenly what he said. He took a moment, swallowing roughly. _Home_ wasn't the _circus_. _Home_ was not _JackHaly_ or _Marie_. _Home_ was not _Nikolai_ or _Sophia_. _Home_ wasn't _Zitka_ or anything he had thought of his 'home' he had here. _

No.

Home_ was definitely not this _place_._

_Still frames flew into his mind. A large, intimidating building that made him physically happy to be looking at the looming, ominous building that seemed almost too old to stand on its own right, Wayne Manor. He knew the name, by didn't understand why he felt so excited to be there. That…_

_Was that home? His brain supplied him with a warm feeling with a picture of an older gentlemen standing with a tray of cookies. His chest tightened, why did it hurt to see these images? He felt sick to his stomach for a moment because happiness slammed right back into him. Then he felt empty. He didn't like the feeling of emptiness. It left another, colder, feeling to fester inside of him._

_Who was Dick Grayson really? He wasn't a circus performer, well maybe at one point but now he wasn't. Why were so many people excited to see him? Who was Bruce? What was Wayne Manor? Why did everything suddenly emotionally hurt!_


	10. Teddy Bear

Dick's eyes snapped open; he grasped the hand on his chest for dear life (with almost enough force to almost snap the bone in the arm.)

"Rob, Rob, calm down Rob!" He heard David… no, Wally speak. The name meant something to him but right now. He needed Bruce. He needed to call Bruce. He needed his replacement father. Tears, which he noticed, came rolling down his face at the thought of the man. Numbers rolled through his head; he knew it was Bruce Wayne's phone number. But how did he know the number? He knew the man was his adopted father, but beyond that nothing came to mind.

Though, he remembered Bruce meant safety. Bruce meant protection. Bruce meant everything to him and he didn't remember why. He needed to use the number and get Bruce. To get the man to explain why Bruce Wayne meant home.

_God damn it Bruce, who are you?_ Dick yelled in his mind. He threw the arm away, rolling out of the bed. It seemed almost like super-speed at the rate Wally came back to stop him. Dick turned, throwing a left hook into the gingers face.

He didn't know why but he felt afraid, he just needed a phone to call Bruce. Nothing was going to stop him. Not even his bro.

_Bro?_

Where had that come from? He wasn't brothers with the ginger. He blinked noticing the blood coming from the gingers nose. He had hit too hard, the feared teen paled before backing up and running out of the room. Wally was going to find and kill him for it later.

_Jack Haly has a phone in his office, right?_

Dick rolled around a corner, lining up to check the area before he ran in. Flush against the wall he heard voices speaking… about him?

"Wally said Robin punched him in the nose and was freaked out. We need to find him before he hurts someone!" Dick blinked; they knew the nick name his mother called him? How?

"Art, Megan look down the hallway. See if you can pick up signs of him. Conner and I will go in the other direction." A male voice, older than all of the others spoke. Dick knew that voice, but from where? It seemed so familiar…

But Dick didn't have time to question what the Dangers were doing and why they called themselves different names from their actual ones. (Or maybe he did, he wasn't sure why they felt so right instead of the names they introduced themselves as). He stuck to the shadows that seemed to cover him more than the light. He felt safer in the darkness. But he didn't know why.

-000-

He had been spotted, hadn't he? He growled in his throat died the moment he saw Diane and Dawn running down the hallway or the tent. Dawn's eyes were glowing, why were they glowing?

_They're looking for me._

Dick wasn't sure if he should feel fear or if he should pretend like nothing happened. Could he just pretend like he wasn't hiding? No, they wouldn't be tricked by his smooth talking or…

Wait…

How did he know that? How did he know they'd know he'd be lying? And how had they found out Wally was injured if he had just left his room when he first stumbled upon the group? What was going on?

The duo stopped right in front of him, his heart almost stopped beating for a moment. Had he been discovered? The Boy Wonder's breath hitched in his throat as Diane looked right at him for a split second before looking somewhere else.

"He's not here; I can't connect to his mind either to find him. He has a lot of mind blockers up right now. I'm trying, but it's difficult." Dawn said, putting a hand to her temple as it to relieve the pressure and strain of how hard she really was trying. His nose twitched as he fought off the need to sneeze. Ah…

"Come on let's go." Diane said pulling Dawn down the corner.

"Achoo!" Dick whined out, covering his face to help muffed the noise. Thankfully the pair had left the corridor by the time the sneeze had worked its way out. He wiped his hands on his pajama pants before carefully moving down the hallway. Jack Haly's office should be…

Right…

_Here!_ Dick internally cheered; he twisted the handle on the door knob and found it to be locked. He frowned but thought of something in his mind. He could pick the lock, right? That wasn't too hard. It was almost easier than hacking a computer!

_Brain, stop giving me information that I can't use or where I don't know why I know it!_ Dick mentally groaned out. The young acrobat looked around on the floor for something that could be used to pick a lock. He blinked as he noticed a hair pin. The Boy wonder cackled as he grabbed it, fate was with him! He picked up the pin and snapped it in half. This should go easy. One tip at the top part of the lock and the second on the bottom…

_Click!_

And he was in.

-000-

The ravenette looked around the room trying to find a phone of some sort. Numbers were still fresh in his mind, giving him more than enough reason to keep looking. He needed to call Bruce; these people were seriously starting to scare him. Why was everyone looking for him now? Fear caught the breath in his throat. The door was opening! He looked up and around trying to find some place to hide. He swallowed before looking at the desk. Within a split second he was around it.

"Are you positive it was Dick?" He heard his grandfather speak. The color faded from his face. He was totally not feeling the aster.

…_What was aster? _

"Yes, Jack. We're positive. We aren't sure where he went and we need to find him. David left his prop with him and he can't perform without it." Dick blinked, _Nice cover up M'gann._ He thought to himself before his eyebrows furrowed. _M'gann_? That was most definitely Dawn, not… Dick rubbed his face with his hands. This was getting too confusing. His head was starting to throb.

"Should I come with you to look? I know Dick's usually haunts." Dick almost nodded vigorously.

_Go away Jack. I need to use your phone…_

"That would be super helpful, Mister Haly!" Dawn squealed. The acrobat heard the door open and close as footsteps became silent on more. He waited another moment before getting out from under the desk. His eyes looked back at the door, praying they wouldn't come back until he had called Bruce.

_If I were a phone, where would I be…?_

Dick thought to himself, trying to find the phone. He perked up considerably when his eyes focused on a phone on top of the desk. He snatched the phone off the holder before pounding in the numbers that he was remembering into the phone. He held the communication device up to his ear.

_Ring…_

_Ring…_

_Ring…_

"_Hello, Wayne Manor. Alfred Pennyworth speaking, may I help you_?" Dick's breath caught in his throat. Alfred? He… he knew him right? The name sent a warm feeling through him as his voice cracked.

"Alfred?" The young teen asked, scared beyond his wits. What if he was wrong? What if this wasn't the right number? What if…

"_Master Dick? Good heavens, where have you been? I've been worried sick about you. As has Bruce. Are you okay? Are you safe? Should I come pick you up?_" Dick listened to the voice, it sounded so worried but trying its best to hold itself together, to be a safe house in rough times. Dick choked out a sob, as he spoke.

"I want to go home. I want to go home." Dick chanted curling his body to the floor as he held the phone to his face. He tried desperately not to cry but it was getting so hard. He was overwhelmed by this place suddenly. It felt like this circus was a monster that wanted to kill him, slaughter him and throw him to his death.

_Like his parents_.

That why he chose Bruce over this place. _Justice_. Wayne Manor held his worst nightmares yet his greatest feats. Bruce held him when he was scared, when the nightmares plagued his dreams. Bruce was there when Batman had caught Tony Zucco. Bruce held him as he read the paper. _Batman caught Tony Zucco, charged with two counts of murder and two counts of attempted murder._ Zucco wasn't getting out until the sun exploded on Earth and that wouldn't happen for another five billion years.

"_Dick?_" The acrobats eyes squeezed shut as he trembled under the desk. Bruce was there and talking to him. He tried to give a reply but found his throat just let out a whimper instead.

"_Dick, are you okay?_" The voice said a lighter, more soothing.

_Oh God, Bruce. Bruce, you are my everything, come pick me up. I'm scared. So scared._ Dick tried to speak but just found his throat becoming dry. How could he speak? He'd completely break down yet somewhere something bubbled up from inside of him.

"I hurt Wally, I punched him. I didn't mean to I just reacted. I think I broke his nose, there was blood everywhere. I ran and then M'gann and Artemis were looking for me so I hid in Jack's office and then they came in here and I'm scared. I don't want them to find me. They're going to hurt me!" Dick said quickly with his voice so full of fear that anyone hearing the child's voice would have had their hearts ripped to shreds. The amount of fear in his voice should have never been there, never in his life.

"_Dick, it's going to be okay. Just find Wally and apologize. I'm sure he won't hurt you. He's your best friend._" Wally was his best friend? Dick's eyes widened in sudden understanding. That's why Wally was always around, that's why he felt naturally bubbly around the ginger, and that's why he was always so relaxed around the ginger while he felt like he needed to put up guards around everyone else.

"Okay." Dick said, like a good little soldier. He knew he needed to follow Bruce's instructions but he felt something inside: A question waiting to be asked, "…Are you coming to get me?" He asked in the smallest voice possible. He heard shuffling behind the phone as he heard Bruce say something that wasn't to him.

"_I'm coming to get you, it might take a… I'll be there in ten._" Dick took a breath, holding the phone like a life line.

"Don't hang up, _please_." Dick swallowed, trying to calm down. His hands trembled as he tried to hold the phone to his face. It was getting harder with each passing moment.

"_I won't Dick, but just don't hang up._"

"I won't if you won't."

"_Good, Clark's coming to all right?"_

"That guy with the glasses?" Dick asked, trying to figure out how he knew "Clark" wore glasses. Something in him was supplying him with information, information that Dick assumed that his brain was only just receiving. He really hoped the rest of his memories would come after. He didn't like not remembering what happened three months ago or nine months ago or even three years ago. It hurt, a lot.

"_*__**chuckle**__* Yes, the man with the glasses._" Dick listened to the man laugh; he almost wanted to laugh along with him but the weight on his chest was starting to hurt as his head throbbed horribly. He was starting to feel light headed as there was a silence between them. Dick passed out, cuddling the phone as if it were a teddy bear. Because in reality his teddy bear was on the other side of that phone. Coming to get him. Coming to save him.


	11. Extraction

"Clark, you're on crowd control." Batman stated, looking down at the circus tent that currently shrouded his son. He had heard nothing from the other side of the phone besides the slowed, steady thump of a heartbeat. He assumed the teen had fallen asleep cuddling the phone which would explain why the beating was so loud. Momentarily he wished he had a camera to take a picture of it once they moved into the building.

"Artemis, Miss Martian, do you copy?" Batman pressed two fingers to his cowl as he spoke. This would be a delicate extraction; he wasn't exactly sure about the extensity of Dick's memory loss and honestly did not want to frighten the already confused and scared teen acting like a rabid cornered animal. Hell, the teen punched his best friend in the face and obviously was scared that his friends were going to hurt him.

He needed to be in there now before innocents were hurt.

"_Yes, we copy Batman. What's the plan?_" Surprisingly Wally answered the comms instead of the two girls he had requested. He opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by a different; he scowled at them without even knowing their exact positions.

"_Sorry about that, Batman. Kid Mouth over there had my comm piece. Now, how are we going through with this as the…_" Artemis began to speak but was cut off by Batman this time.

"No, you're getting out. Superman and I are here. No necessary need to cause more mental trauma to Robin. I'll be in and out and it will be safer than leaving you in there. No buts either. Get your stuff and use the stealth taught to you." The Bat cut the comm to not hear their groans and trying to convince him they could do something to help. This wasn't a time for inner team fighting.

"Bruce, you should let them help." Clark tried to move into that conversation, trying to convince the Bat that it was possible for some help to be given from the younger heroes.

"Says the man who won't even man up to his own son." Bruce growled out, Clark was in no position to make demands. The only reason Clark was here was because Bruce needed a very, very convenient and quick ride, that and Clark had practically demanded on going. Bruce had a soft spot when it came to his ward, said spot was getting increasingly agitated by the Justice League and Young Justice.

"He's not my son!" Clark fought back Bruce's remark, giving the Caped Crusader a deadpanned look.

"_Yes he is_, now shut up and let me think." Batman growled out, crouching on the side of the building. He pressed the side of his cowl, letting the heat vision lens replace the white out guards. His eyes showered the entire tent, two hot spots from Conner and Wally with a cold spot from M'gann. He had studied the tent layout while Clark had flown them here. Move forward, take a right, down the hallway, M'gann and another body source were walking in the direction of Haly's office where Dick was currently residing, if his heat vision was anything to go by.

"Clark, I need you to get into distraction mode. _Now_." Bruce stated, pushing his legs to propel him off the ledge of the building as he extended his cape to glide over the air while he watched Superman from the corner of his eyes pretend to drop on the opposite side of the tent.

Batman's boots hit the ground with a running start as he maneuvered through the area, taking to the shadows like a fish to water. His heat vision was still on as he noticed M'gann cool signature was moving with a more rounded one towards where Superman had begun his distraction. He quietly wondered what it was but he needed to be in and out, no time for distracting thoughts.

The Caped Crusader slipped in through a slit in the circus's tent fabric. His guard was kept substantially high was he moved with perfect, silent ease. It seemed eerily quiet; he pulled the call from Dick which was thankfully still running. Dick's steady heartbeat kept him momentarily sane as he heard a door crack open. It wasn't around him, though. It came from the comm set. It came from Dick's phone call.

"_Dawn, hold on a moment. I need to grab something out of my desk._" Bruce heard. His walking picked up to a near silent sprint as he raced to get there before Jack Haly. Bruce knew that voice from anywhere. And it was getting closer to Dick.

"_But Mister Haly, we need to go now. Superman stated that there was a threat in the circus. It would be unwise not to listen._" Batman suddenly had his answer, he scoffed. He wasn't a threat to goodie-two-shoes but if he found Marie he'd give her a piece of his mind.

"_Dick?_" Batman let a curse under his breath as he clung to the wall near the door.

"_Jesus, Dick, are you okay?_" The sound was a bit muffled and he heard the silence that came with an ended call. Jack Haly hung up the phone.

"M'gann, I'm going into the office. Leave." Batman stated, getting an "eep!" from the Martian. She nodded quickly, knowing better than to disobey a direct order from Batman. The alien disappeared quite quickly from the area and he turned and shut the door behind himself as he walked in.

"Haly." Batman said, letting a low cut growl into the mix. He needed to intimidate the circus owner into leaving so he could take his son and go.

But Jack just looked at him, with a knowingly soft smile. It confused him, what happened? Was the man not afraid of the iconic Batman?

"Bruce, I know it's you. It's a lot less intimidating knowing that you're here only for your son." Batman's lips turned into lines. He needed, no, demanded an explanation as to why Jack Haly knew.

"I'm not stupid… Batman. I found Dick in his Robin costume after the accident. The kid didn't even remember his own name. I discarded the clothing so yours and his secret wouldn't get out." Jack looked down at the ground; Dick was still out like a light. The kid had the ability to sleep anywhere. It was probably a skill gained from the big, angry Bat in front of him.

"…I assume you'll be keeping this to yourself, then?" Bruce spoke, finally. Jack wasn't lying, he could tell. It was a bit too sincere for words but he knew the older man cared for his ward greatly. More than the Ring Master would let on.

"Of course. Though… it was nice to see Dick again. It was like he never left for the most part. Except when he kept getting lost and asking for Zitka. He didn't know who she was but he knew he had to find her. It was… adorable I guess you could say." Jack sighed out, through his nose. His voice had begun to waver with what Bruce could identify as depression, an over whelming large amount of it too.

"But, he needs to go back to you. I heard what happened to David. Such a shame, the two of them were getting along better than anything I'd ever seen." Jack muttered, stepping away from Dick and moving to the door. Jack was quite careful to not get near enough to Bruce Wayne that he'd risk being hit.

"Let him visit sometimes, okay?" Jack muttered out, opening the door and stepping through it.

"…He can, just not on foreign tours." Bruce announced hearing the door behind him shut. That conversation went better than what he would have assumed after having that _delightful_ conversation with Marie. He let a sigh out through his nose as he walked behind the desk and noticed at very much passed out Dick. He wondered if moving him would wake the amnesic child but every muscle in the Caped Crusader's body crave to hold to young teen in his arms once more.

And Bruce gave into those urges as he picked up his son. He hadn't remembered how small the teen was but it was putting this all in perspective. He cradled the teen in his arms as he kicked up the door and left the way he came in. Batman wirelessly fed the words to the comms in his cowl.

"_Clark, we're coming home."_

_-000-_

Okay, this is the last chapter. :3

I'm so glad you stuck with this to the end.

It has been a wild ride. It really has! :3

I like to thank everyone for the reviews, the story alerts, the favorites, and the support mainly. Without you this would have never been completed.

(And trust me a few times I just wanted to scrap this project all together)

And I'm pretty sure there will be a sequel but I'm not positive. Might just let you be the decider in that, to be honest. I like one shots, stories are getting too annoying to keep updating. xD

I've also given up on watching Young Justice… I've moved on to Avengers and Marvel, sadly.


End file.
